Various transport apparatus, including passenger, performance, industrial, and mobility vehicles as well as boats, planes, buses, ambulances, hospital beds, wheelchairs, and the like are used for conveying occupants. For example, vehicle bodies typically define an enclosed passenger compartment and may include one or more seats configured to support occupants. The passenger compartment may be accessible through doors and windows that are lockable to prevent unauthorized entry into the passenger compartment when the vehicle is left unattended.
Similarly, other transport apparatus such as wheelchairs, strollers, gurneys, and the like are generally configured to transport an occupant for whom walking is difficult. Such transport apparatus generally include a seat or occupant support surface and may be pushed by an attendant during occupant transport. During some uses, the transport apparatus may be both occupied and unattended. For example, an occupant may rest on a gurney while the gurney is unattended.